Hearts are Bound - An Amourshipping Fanfic
by JessicaXForever
Summary: Ash and Serena learn of a mutual feeling; Rated T just in case.


"Bro, I'm tired..." Bonnie yawned as she stretched her arms behind her head. "Dede..." said her little Pokemon, Dedenne, as it rolled over in Bonnie's pouch.  
"Yeah, I'm a bit tired myself." Clemont agreed. "Ash, you think it's about time to settle down for the night?" "Why not?" Ash replied. "Okay," Serena said.  
"Let's look for somewhere to camp out."

As the team comes across a little open area in the woods, they decide to lay out their sleeping bags and set up camp. A table is placed in the middle of the space. "Well, we'd better figure out what we're gonna eat. I'll go search for something. Berries, maybe." "...I'll go!" Serena said, blushing immediately after her abrupt statement. "I mean, I'll go with Ash..." She says, looking at her feet and praying for the color to drain from her cheeks. "Okay," Ash says casually. "Let's go."

Once they've distanced themselves from camp, Ash and Serena begin to search for food. Fennekin and Pikachu stayed at the camp, so they were alone. Looking around for something to eat in the immediate area, Serena breaks the silence. "Ash... I need to..." she trails off. "Hm?" Ash said, still focused on finding food. "I... I..." Serena stutters, bearly above a whisper. By now her cheeks have grown bright pink. _What are you thinking, Serena?!_ Go for broke! Serena thinks. It's easy for her to think about it, but actually putting on a brave face is an impossible feat for her at this time. "Nevermind..." She whispered.

Once they've collected several berries, they come back to camp where everyone eats and goes to sleep in their respective sleeping bags.

"Marrr..." a Pokemon says, creeping through the shadows and spotting a group of sleeping bags. "Marr.." The light of a psychic move lights up the place, and while everyone is sound asleep, one of four shadows rise from the sleeping bag surrounded in the light emitted from a powerful psychic force. The shadow is floating by force to the original source of sound. "Marrr.." creeps the noise once more through the darkness as both the sound's source and the floating shadow distant themselves from the camp, leaving just three people at the camp.

"Ash? Ash?!" The worried trio of friends yell. _Where is he?! I'm beginning to worry..._ Serena thinks sadly. "Piiika!" Pikachu calls out for his partner. "Pika-Pi!"  
_Wait..._ Serena thinks. _Didn't Ash leave his Pokemon here?!_ "I got it!" Serena calls out. Looking through the Pokeballs, she comes across one and throws it.  
"Come on out, Fletchinder!" "Fletch!" The eager Pokemon howls. "Go and find Ash, or any sign of him!" Serena shouts up at the flying Pokemon.

"Fletch! Fletch!" Screeches Fletchinder, circling in an area not far from camp. "Come on, guys!" Serena shouts, running at full speed towards where Fletchinder is circling as Clemont struggles to catch up. Upon reaching Fletchinder, Serena and the others find what seems to be an abandon gym. What Serena sees startles her; Ash's red and white cap lay in front of the enterance of the gym. A small gasp escapes Serena's lips as she pushes her way through the doors. _For Ash..._ she thinks with new-found confidence.  
When they get to the battle arena, the lighting is dim, but light enough to see to the other end. In the center of the cluttered gym stood Ash. His clothes, though not ruined,  
were ripped in several places. "Ash!..." Serena says, running to him. Before getting within a few yards away from him, though, she realized something peculiar; his eyes were not focused, and his expression was blank. "Ash..." She whispers, and for the first time, she notices a glowing pair of eyes in the back of the room. A Malamar materializes in the gloom, staring mischevously at Serena. "Marr.." It says mysteriously. A glowing psychic light begins to glow around Ash; he's being controlled. Clemont and Bonnie stay in the back of the gym, knowing that this was Serena's task. Grabbing Ash's shoulders, Serena shakes the manipulated boy. "Ash!" She screamed. "Listen to me!" She pleaded.  
Then, she was in pure shock as Ash raised a fist over her head and stared at her with a blank expression. Acting emotionlessly, he lashed out at her, the glowing psychic light glowing around him, controlling his every move. She felt tears turn her eyes glassy as she struggled to dodge each attack. "No... NO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs,  
tears escaping her eyelids. It was hard for her to breathe. This was the boy she'd loved for years on edge, being forced to attack her. It came down on her like the weight of the sky. Tears stinging her cheeks, she stopped dodging. Each punch Ash unwillingly threw hit, leaving her with a small bruise on the side of her cheek. Tears gushing from her eyes and her heart full of desperation, Serena kissed Ash, hoping to break him of his seal. She closed her eyes and hoped as he squeezed her arms. After a few seconds, She felt his grip loosen. The psychic light that once emitted from Malamar's power was nowhere to be found, and all that was left was Serena and Ash in the middle of the gym.  
The world around them lost purpose and all that they could see or think of was each other. Ash had awoken long before and yet they haven't pulled away, still pouring themselves into the kiss.

Once they did pull away, Serena realized what had happend and color flooded her cheeks, but she wasn't alone this time. Ash had the same look of embarrassment on his face. Nonetheless, they were both smiling, and Ash pulled Serena in for a hug. At this point Clemont, Bonnie, and the other Pokemon had left the gym and waited outside for the two. Serena stared up at Ash joyfully, and he broke the silence; "Serena, you.. you saved me..." At this point he notices the small bruise on her left cheek. "Serena, what happened?!  
Did I do this!?" He called out, surprised. "It was an accident." Said Serena matter-of-factly. "Don't worry about it." "I'm so sorry..." He said as he hugged her once more, closing his eyes and feeling terrible for what he did to his... friend... or were they even friends anymore? What were they? "Ash..." Serena began. "I think it's time to head to the camp site..." Looking out of a busted window, they realize that the sun is setting once again in beautiful splashes of yellow and orange. "Which reminds me..." Ash said, looking to where the Malamar once stood. "It escaped," Serena said blankly. "It's okay," Ash said, smiling. "Losing it was worth finding out that you... you liked me, Serena.." Blushing, Serena looks up at him happily. "And you.. you liked me...?" Before Ash could answer, Serena jumped up, nearly knocking Ash off his feet, and Ash reflexively caught her. "Okay, about time we head to camp..." Ash said, holding Serena in his arms.

Once they get back to camp, the sight of Ash holding Serena was enough to get Bonnie hyped up, though the young girl said nothing, she knew that Ash and Serena were unspokenly a couple.


End file.
